


First Impressions

by seemeeimbeebee



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, Pride and Prejudice References, and a duel, anti neal, but like it's basically pride and prejudice, lots of rain and dramatic confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seemeeimbeebee/pseuds/seemeeimbeebee
Summary: There were very few things that could make Ruby Lucas that excited, all but shrieking and scattering the ducks and chickens about in her wake: money and men.While Emma Blanchard wasn’t particularly interested in hearing about either this morning, she was excited to see her friend.“Ruby, I can hear you, you know,” Emma laughed, looking behind her from her laundry. Ruby’s hair was askew, and her clothes spattered with mud. “Good heavens, Ruby, what has gotten you so worked up this morning?”“Misthaven Manor has been bought at last!” Ruby exclaimed, grabbing Emma’s hands excitedly.Ah. So money and a man.--A Captain Swan Pride and Prejudice AU.





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joneskillian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joneskillian/gifts).



> This work is a gift for @joneskillian over on Tumblr's Captain Swan Secret Santa exchange (yes people still use Tumblr). Anyway, clocking in at over 12k words, this fic is the longest thing I've ever written and will be longer than my future dissertation which I cannot believe. If you've seen/read/know anything about Pride and Prejudice you pretty much know what happens except there's a blending of characters, many of the original stories are removed for originality/my sanity. You'll catch many nods to the original dialogue here! Shoutout to my girl, Jane Austen for those.
> 
> Sadly, it is not Christmas themed AT ALL but I saw how much joneskillian loves the 2005 Pride and Prejudice I knew I had to do this! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Emma! Emma!”

There were very few things that could make Ruby Lucas that excited, all but shrieking and scattering the ducks and chickens about in her wake: money and men.

While Emma Blanchard wasn’t particularly interested in hearing about either this morning, she was excited to see her friend.

“Ruby, I can hear you, you know,” Emma laughed, looking behind her from her laundry. Ruby’s hair was askew, and her clothes spattered with mud. “Good heavens, Ruby, what has gotten you so worked up this morning?”  

“Misthaven Manor has been bought at last!” Ruby exclaimed, grabbing Emma’s hands excitedly.

Ah. So money and a man.

“All right, what’s his name?” Emma asked, giving Ruby’s hands a gentle squeeze. “And I’m sure you and your grandmother have figured out his entire lineage.”

“Not his entire lineage,” Ruby snorted. “But here is what we’ve heard from the people about town, and a servant of his that we met at market the other day: his name is David Nolan. He’s got two sisters, one married and one married. His eldest sister, Regina, probably won’t visit the estate often—”

“Goodness, you haven’t even met him yet and you know his entire life story,” Emma interrupted. “Which means one thing: he is unmarried, isn’t he?”

“Who’s unmarried?” Emma’s older sister Mary leaned out from the kitchen window. She grinned at the two of them. “I could hear Ruby from the front of the house. Ruby, would you like to come in for tea?”

“Oh, hello, Mary!” Ruby called cheerfully, waving to Emma’s sister. “Yes, please pour me a cup while I tell you about Misthaven Manor’s new occupant.”

Emma quickly finished pinning the laundry to the line before she followed Ruby inside. “Well, if he’s unmarried don’t let mother hear you say that too loudly,” she muttered.

“Mother means well,” Mary rebuked, setting a cup of tea in front of Ruby before placing one down in front of Emma. “I imagine it’s hard for her to have all her children in society out at once. She just wants to be happy.”

“No, she wants us to be married,” Emma shot back. “And the only reason we’re all out in society is because she realized after what happened to Walsh that I would probably never marry, and that wasn’t fair to poor Belle and Ella.”

Ruby grinned somewhat wistfully and dramatically closed her eyes. “The look on his face as he ran from your house is something I will treasure forever indeed.”

“The doctor said Emma broke his nose,” Mary recalled, frowning.

“Serves him right!” Ruby replied, crossing her arms. “If it wasn’t for the doctor that treated Walsh, that man would’ve spread awful, awful rumors about our Emma and she would’ve fallen.” Looking at Emma, Ruby added, “Any man that uses his influence with society to put down a woman and ruin her is not a man to be trusted: mark my words.”

Emma said nothing, but gingerly rest her head against her friend’s shoulder. She was willing to admit that she’d acted hastily by punching Walsh Osmund in the face when he’d said something rather scandalous in nature to her only after just being introduced to her, she still didn’t like to think about what would happen to her family and their reputation if she’d become a fallen woman.

“Anyway, tell us more about Mr. Nolan,” Mary said, leaning forward in her chair. “What’s he like?”

“You expect me to know what he’s like?” Ruby asked indignantly. “I haven’t met the man, how could I possibly expect to know what he’s like?”

“Tell us what you do know,” Emma encouraged.

“Well, in addition to his married older sister, who married a Mr. Robin of Locksley, there’s a younger sister and her name is Zelena. Odd name but they say she’s quite a beautiful young girl,” Ruby added.

“That’s all?” Mary teased gently, taking a sip of her tea. “Why Ruby, that’s hardly any information at all!”

“You haven’t even let me tell you the best part!”  Ruby added excitedly. “He’s coming to the midsummer ball on Friday evening!”

* * *

 

Most people were having a hard time actually paying attention to the music and dancing. They were too busy whispering to each other, speculating on their new neighbor, Mr. David Nolan and what he would be like.

“Doesn’t he know it’s rude to make people wait?” Ava Blanchard, Emma’s mother, huffed to Ruby and Emma.

“Not if he doesn’t know that he’s making people wait,” Emma muttered to Ruby, who only snickered into her wine.

The mood was otherwise festive, people she had known all her life chatting about to one another. Some of the young like Graham Hubert would offer her or a friendly wave or, if they were more roughish in nature like Will Scarlet, mime a punch to the face. Which, it was nice to see that some of the men understood what had happened and why and although Emma was in no rush to get married, it was nice to know she had not turned everyone off forever.

Though she had made it known to Ruby many a time over that she did not particularly want Will Scarlet or Graham Hubert to marry her, no matter how friendly or kind they were to her and her family.

“And what’s wrong with Graham?” Mary asked indignantly as they watched Graham and Belle dancing together with a group of their neighbors.

“Mary, he’s like our brother,” Emma said exasperatedly. “Besides…he’s so…so bland. Though considerably more entertaining than the rest of the company here and that isn’t saying much.” Mary looked amused and Emma added, “Why don’t you marry him?”

“Because he’s not in love with me,” Mary replied wryly, and Ruby laughed uproariously. Emma rolled her eyes and gave her sister a gentle nudge with her shoulder. “One of these days, Emma, someone will catch your eye and then you'll have to watch your tongue,” Mary warned.

A loud knocking noise sounded, and a silence immediately fell over the hall. Everyone’s heads turned to the front of the room, where a man in a stylish black coat stood before three newcomers. “A Mr. David Nolan, a Miss Zelena Nolan of Misthaven Manor and a Mr. Killian Jones of the Hook estate in Derbyshire,” he announced. He gestured to each one of them in turn.

David Nolan was fair in face and seemed quite jovial in nature, from what Emma could tell at first glance. His blue eyes seemed to glow with the warmth of the room and he was smiling, clearly at ease amongst the crowd despite never meeting them before.

She turned to comment to her sister about the man, only to find her sister gazing back at David Nolan, her cheeks tinged pink.

Ruby noticed this as well and met Emma’s gaze with a smirk and a raise of her eyebrows before nudging her head back to the newcomers. She disappeared into the crowd, most likely to get some information on the newcomers.  

Zelena Nolan was quite stunning, if Emma was quite honest. Red hair to her brother’s blond, but the same startling pair of eyes swept over the room. However, this gaze was not nearly as warm as David’s had been. Her lips were drawn into a tight line and she pulled her shoulders and neck higher as she gazed.

And last was Mr. Killian Jones. The navy of his coat brought out a startling shade of blue in his eyes (not that Emma noticed), and like Zelena, his lips were pursed together and his brow furrowed deeply.

“He is quite handsome, is he not?” Ava, Emma and Mary’s mother, cooed looking up at him.

“He looks quite miserable,” Emma muttered to Mary.

Mrs. Blanchard grabbed both Emma and Mary’s hands and all but dragged them over to Leopold, Mary and Emma’s father, before Emma could even let out a noise of protest. “Oh, do introduce them, my dear,” Mrs. Blanchard insisted. “There are two men here, and both would be quite the fit for our girls.”

“You don’t even know them,” Mr. Blanchard proclaimed, looking from his wife to his two eldest daughters.

“Not yet we don’t,” Mrs. Blanchard replied. “Now go!” She gave her husband a little shove in the direction of the two gentlemen before nudging his daughters behind them.

“Is it too late to--?” Emma started to ask, when Mr. Nolan grabbed his friend’s hand and seemed to weave through the crowd.

“He’s coming this way!” Mary exclaimed breathlessly.

Mr. Jones and Mr. Nolan were standing before them, with Mr. Nolan looking quite pleased with himself. Mary and Emma curtseyed and received a bow in return.

“Mr. Nolan, Mr. Jones, I am Leopold Blanchard. How do you do?” Leopold said kindly, reaching out to shake their hands firmly. “These are my two oldest daughters, Mary and Emma. My wife and two youngest are…somewhere in the fray.”

The gentlemen all let out a stilted and awkward laugh before falling into silence and Emma tried not to clutch her sister’s hand in a panic.

“How are you settling in to Misthaven?” Emma asked quickly, turning to Mr. Nolan.

“Quite well, thank you,” David said, now giving Emma his attention, though his gaze kept flickering over to Mary just behind her.  “I must admit: you all seem so close despite living so far apart. I was worried I would not make friends with anyone here.”

“Well we are pleased to make your acquaintance now!” Mary chirped, her cheeks turning a little pink. “We have been by Misthaven Manor sometimes and it seems quite beautiful. The gardens are especially lovely come springtime.”

“Well you are welcome to them,” David replied, a blush slowly rising up his cheeks. “Though I must admit, I don’t know the first thing of horticulture, it would be nice to have someone to enjoy them with.”

“Well, I suppose you have enough wealth for someone to maintain the gardens as vast as they are,” Mrs. Blanchard insisted, all but bustling her way into the conversation, a large glass of wine in her hand.

“Oh good heavens,” Emma murmured worriedly. Quickly studying the two men over again, she tried to think of a way to engage Mr. Killian Jones in their conversation. “I’ve heard the library in Misthaven Manor is something to behold,” she said to Mr. Jones. “Do you read often at Hook?”

“Yes,” Mr. Jones said stiffly. “I have a vast collection, but built upon by my late father, my late brother and myself.”

“Oh,” Emma replied, not quite sure how to respond to the knowledge that Mr. Jones had lost both his father and his brother. “I’m so sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you,” Mr. Jones said gruffly.

“Is your next dance available?” David asked Mary, turning to her quickly. She nodded and David all but pulled her out to the dance floor. Emma tried to stop the squeal of delight leaving her mother’s throat so that their companions wouldn’t notice, but disgruntled noises from both Zelena and Mr. Jones had told her otherwise.

Still, her heart soared to see her sister of so happy and David seemed to be enjoying himself greatly, that Emma decided to stop worrying for a moment and turn back to Mr. Jones. “Do you dance, Mr. Jones?” she asked.

“Not if I can help it,” he replied curtly.

“Perhaps you just need to find the right partner,” she started, unsure herself if she was offering or merely just teased.

“Excuse me,” Mr. Jones said abruptly and turned away. With a smirk at Emma, Zelena turned to follow him and the two disappeared through the crowd.

The nerve of it all!

Emma decided right then and there that Mr. Killian Jones was probably the rudest man she had ever met her in life and she wanted nothing more to do with him!

* * *

 

“Good heavens, what is all the screaming about now?” Emma groaned as she came down the stairs. Ella and Mrs. Blanchard were flitting around her, shouting tips and tricks to her for talking to Mr. Nolan.

“Mary’s been invited to visit Misthaven Manor to chat with Zelena Nolan,” Belle murmured in her ear. “Just Mary. I’ve heard that her brother and Killian Jones will be there as well, so Mama is trying to make sure she comes home with an engagement ring on.” Emma snorted, both at the mention of Mr. Jones and their mother’s intentions.

She began helping Mary get ready in any way that she could, when Mary gently touched her hand. “Can you get the coach ready for me, Emma?” she asked gently. “I think my hair and dress have withstood all the help they can take.”

Emma looked up at the storm clouds rolling in and prepared to get the coachmen, but a hand on her shoulder stopped. “Nonsense!” her mother said cheerfully. “Mary shall walk to Misthaven Manor! It’s good for her to take the fresh air in once in awhile!”

“Walk?” Emma asked dubiously. “Mama, it’s about to rain…”

“Hush now! And do as your told!” Mrs. Blanchard scolded. “We’ll let Mary walk over to Misthaven Manor for her visit with Miss Zelena.”

“She’s going to catch a cold in this weather!” Emma protested.

“Exactly,” Mrs. Blanchard said with a knowing and cunning smile.

“Well, if Mary dies, at least it will be in pursuit of Mr. Nolan,” Mr. Blanchard said dryly, taking a sip from his tea.

So naturally, in a few days’ time with the news that Mary was sick and Mr. Nllan was taking care of her, Mrs. Blanchard couldn’t have been more thrilled. Of course, that meant Emma couldn’t have dreaded anything more than to go pick her sister up.

Mainly because it would mean seeing Mr. Jones again.

“A Miss Emma Blanchard,” the footsman announced, ushering Emma into the room. Nolan, Jones and Zelena all rose. The men bowed and Zelena curtseyed. Emma curtseyed right back, trying not to show her nervousness.

“Oh, Mary is just a delight, isn’t she?” Zelena cooed, drawing Emma to the couch. “That poor dear. She’d insisted on coming home, but I wouldn’t have it, you know. I would just never forgiven myself if something worse had happened to her!”

A noise from Mr. Jones’s throat suggested to Emma that it was the other Nolan sibling that had insisted Mary stay, but she chose not to comment on it.

“Mr. Jones, you write so well and so quickly,” Zelena said eagerly, changing topics. “Are you writing again to Alice?”

“Not at the present,” Killian said gruffly.

“I do dote on her,” Zelena said, getting up and began idly pacing around the room. “She is quite so talented. She plays the piano, Emma. Draws and paints too, all the livelong day. Just such a cheerful and accomplished woman.”

“Indeed,” David agreed cheerfully. “Then again, I think there are so many women who are accomplished in their own way. After all, I could never have trekked across the mud just because an invitation brought me there.” It was meant affectionately, but Zelena scoffed and Emma nearly bristled.

“Yes, the word may be applied to liberally,” Mr. Jones concluded, putting his pen down.

“What is an accomplished to you, Mr. Jones?” Emma asked, suspicious but still curious.

“She must have a thorough knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing and the modern languages, to deserve the word. And something in her air and manner of walking,” Zelena replied, walking around Jones’s desk with her head held high.

Emma wanted to laugh. If Zelena thought she was the epitome of the accomplished woman, with all her hauteur and snobbishness, then Emma would gladly take being ordinary. Still, she did not want the meeting to end on a sour note, especially for David Nolan’s sake.”

“Alice must be quite the young woman indeed, if she can accomplish all that,” Emma finally settled on.

“She is,” Killian Jones said fondly.

And Emma realized that was the first time she had ever seen him smile.

Still, if he could only smile when praising his sister, that must be more of his sense of vanity for being related to him…right?

“Do you play, Miss Emma?” Zelena asked abruptly. “The pianoforte, I mean.”

“Only a little and very poorly,” Emma admitted honestly.

“Come, I want to hear something!” Zelena announced dramatically.

Emma all but dragged her feet across the room and sat in front of the grand pianoforte. Her fingers gently touched the keys as she played a simple tune. Every time she bungled a note, she winced and looked at her audience out of the corner of her eye.

David and Zelena were deep in conversation, but Killian Jones was still watching her, a fond look on his face.

Perhaps he was just reminded of Alice in her early piano playing years.

Yes…that must have been it.

* * *

 

A handkerchief went fluttering across the dirt of the market, the dry air of summer pushing it along. “Oh, this wind ripped it right of my hands,” Ella called back to her sisters, rushing. She all but collided with a handsome man, who caught her and bent down to hand her the handkerchief she had dropped.

“Hi,” Ella said shyly, tucking her blond hair behind her ear. “Thanks for picking up my handkerchief.”

“Anytime,” the solider replied, equally as shy.

The two stood staring at each other, the soldier’s hands clasped around Ella’s shoulders for much longer than the ought to. With amusement, Emma cleared her throat and the two sprung back from one another, spewing apologies left and right.

“Oh, where are my manners? I should’ve introduced myself, shouldn’t?” the soldier exclaimed, smoothing his hair back and standing up straighter. “I am Major Thomas Herman, and it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Major?” Ella asked, awe coloring her voice. “But you’re so young! I mean…I mean…”

“No, no,” Thomas laughed, though there was still some hint of shyness to it. “I trained really hard and there were some key battles overseas that I participated in…”

“Wow,” Ella said breathlessly.

“And, um…who are you? And your…”

“My apologies! I’m Miss Ella Blanchard, and these are two of my elder sisters, Emma and Mary,” Ella introduced them. Each woman curtseyed on their name and Thomas made sure to bow.

“We stopped for some fresh supplies, and we’re in the area for a little while before we go north to train. Shall I introduce you to some of my men?” Thomas asked kindly. He offered his arm to Ella, who took it with a nod.

A small group of men were milling about in a pub. Thomas pursed his lips before going in, leaving Ella behind, and one of them shouted, “Put your libations away! The Major’s here!” Ther was a certain gleam of affection in the tone, and Emma could tell that Thomas was well liked.

“Now, now, you’re in off duty, I’m not going to take it from you,” Thomas said irately. “I thought maybe I could show some respectability and decorum to some ladies I met from the village but you don’t want to come…” Thomas said trailing off, a teasing look of his own now.

A few men scrambled up, but the bar keep kept most of them back to talk about tabs. In the end, only one man slipped out.

“Neal Cassidy,” he said, taking Emma’s hand as he bowed. “How do you do?”

Neal was quite handsome, with dark hair and dark, vivacious eyes that brought a smile to Emma’s face.

“It’s a shame you had to meet that rowdy crew,” Neal sighed dramatically. “But don’t worry, the officers are usually much more respectable than that.” He leaned his head in Thomas’s direction. “Major Herman always makes sure of that.”

“You barely listen as it is, Cassidy,” Thomas teased, and Emma grinned in spite of herself. It sounded like above all, the two officers were quite close to one another.

It was Thomas who suggested they went for a stroll in the park. Across the river, there were two men on horses, and it wasn’t long before the delighted cry of “Miss Blanchard!” reached their ears.

“Mr. Nolan!” Mary cried excitedly, rushing to the river’s bank. “How wonderful to see you!”

“I was just on my way over to your house!” David Nolan called back happily. “Ella had suggested at the ball that I throw one to get to know my neighbors better, I wanted to consult you on what you think would be more well suited.”

“Yes, please do stop by, we would love to have you!” Mary said happily.

Emma’s eyes flickered over to Mr. Nolan’s companion, only for her stomach to sink, looking at Mr. Jones. A man she would most certainly not love to have anywhere near her home if she could help it.

The man glared stonily at Neal Cassidy across the river, and Emma wasn’t discreet enough to hide her confusion as she looked between both men. Abruptly, he turned his horse around and began riding in the other direction.

Frowning worriedly, David turned his horse around before calling back to Mary, “I’ll write to you tonight and we’ll set another meeting time it seems. Have a good day!” He soon rode off after his friend, the worried look still on his face.

“Hmph. Typical Killian Jones,” Emma muttered, as they continued to walk. “I shouldn’t have come to expect any less from him.”

“So you know Killian?” Neal aasked, his voice carefully neutral. Emma turned to Neal questioningly, wondering the same thing. “What do you think of him.

“I think he’s a pompous, uptight nuisance,” Emma muttered darkly. “With very little respect for propriety and only protected by his money.” She stopped to look at Neal warily. “My apologies. I hope you are not friends.”

Neal laughed, his head going back with the motion. “No, not at all,” he chuckled. “We were once in our youth…more friendly than this until…” He left the sentence hanging before sighing. “I guess he has his reasons, I suppose.”

“For what?” Emma asked curiously. “What happened between you two?”

Neal smiled sadly. “Please, don’t let this color your impression of Killian. After all, he was only trying to do what he thought was right.”

“Please tell me,” Emma said gently. “It seems to weighty for you to carry on your own.”

“Very well,” Neal said reluctantly. “It was several years ago, before I met Thomas, before I joined the militia,” he started. “I was trying to make my fortune after my father died in any way I could. I did odd jobs around the Jones estate when I could, especially for his younger sister, Alice.”

“What happened?” Emma asked breathlessly.

“Well, I became Alice’s favorite, and Killian couldn’t stand it. Now, don’t judge him too harshly, you have to understand that Alice is his only living relative left. Knowing that she liked someone else better…well, he couldn’t stand it, and he sent me away with no money at all.”

Emma gasped, both furious and heartbroken. “What an awful story and what an awful man!” she declared. “Why don’t you tell people about this?”

Neal scoffed and raised an eyebrow. “He’d duel me for his honor first and even then, there would never be enough people who took his word over mine. It’s all right though, Emma. I’m happy right where I ought to be. Even if Killian Jones is a little too high and mighty for his own good. I rarely have to see him these days. And my time in the militia was so long after him that very few people know about the bad blood between us. I trust you’ll keep my secret?”

“Of course I will,” Emma said warmly. “You’ll come to Mr. Nolan’s ball if the militia are invited, won’t you?”

“Of course!” Neal said proudly, puffing out his chest. “Even that sour-faced, miserable man couldn’t keep me away even if he wanted to.”

There was a glow of satisfaction in Emma’s chest. Finally, someone agreed with her about Killian Jones.

* * *

 

Misthaven Manor was abuzz with music and dancing. People Emma had known all her life were happily enjoying themselves in the halls of the manor. Belle was playing at piano, Mrs. Blanchard was quite drunk and Mr. Blanchard talking about the harvest.

Well, almost everyone was having a good time.

Zelena’s cold and pompous stare surveyed the room, as if she were unable to believe that she was having this sort of party in her own point.

“Why do I get the feeling that at any point, someone is going to produce a piglet and we’re all going to have to be expected to chase it?” she sniffed to Mr. Jones.

But Killian Jones didn’t seem to be listening to her or paying that much attention to the party. Every time Emma looked out of the corner of her eye, he seemed to be staring at her and he had no idea why.

She tried to busy herself looking for Mr. Cassidy amongst the militia men. They had been invited, so why wasn’t he here like he had promised to be?

“Don’t fret,” Mary said comfortingly, squeezing her hand gently. “He may just be running late that’s all.” Her entire face softened when Mr. Nolan approached. “And try to cheer up, will you?” Her hand slipped out of Emma’s and she rushed to David. The two spoke low and eagerly under their breaths and soon Mr. Nolan had whisked Mary away to the dance floor.

Emma’s eyes scanned the dance floor. Plenty of her friends and family were dancing on the dance floor. Belle was dancing with Will Scarlett, Ruby with Graham, Ella with Thomas, and Mary now with David…she sighed, wishing Neal was here.

She had hoped it would dispel some of the loneliness and anxiety she was feeling about being so close to Mr. Jones, when she was still seemingly the only one who didn’t trust him.

“Miss Emma?” a deep yet hopeful voice brought her out of her thoughts, and she nearly jumped out of her skin. Turning around, there was Killian Jones, as plain as day, staring at her, though the expression on his face was unreadable. “May I have your next dance, if you please?” he asked.

“Yes,” Emma said, so shocked by at all that she didn’t have time to think. He bowed quickly and turned away from her while Ruby rushed to her side. “Did I just agree to dance with Mr. Jones?” she asked, unable to help the squeak in her voice.

“I believe you did,” Ruby said amusedly. “Perhaps you’ll find him so agreeable after all,” she teased.

“Wouldn’t that be just the most awful thing in the world,” Emma muttered, before she felt Ruby pull her to stand in front of Mr. Jones.

When the two looked at each other, there was a tension that sprung between them. Emma wasn’t quite sure what it was—it didn’t feel like hatred, at least from his end—but then what else would cause them to be so tense?

The music started and Emma curtseyed to Jones. Jones bowed back in return and they begun, slowly turning around one another, never breaking eye contact. Every time Emma stepped closer to him, her heart would beat faster and it seemed as if she could hardly draw breath, her gaze lost in Killian Jones’s too blue eyes.

Their hands brushed, and she could bear it no longer. She had to say something before she felt like the room would burst into flames around her. “I love this dance,” she told him, even though it wasn’t true in the slightest.

“Most invigorating,” he agreed, but there was something strained about his tone.

“Do you not enjoy making friends, Mr. Jones?” she asked suddenly as her feet took her behind him.

“I struggle with the ability at times, I suppose,” Jones gritted his teeth. “I am not blessed as some in that regard, I will admit.”

The choreography separated them for a bit, but Emma never took her eyes off Killian, even as he danced with Ella. When they were returned again, Jones continued, “I saw you made a new acquaintance the other day when I met you. I must say, I didn’t realize women could so easily make friends with men and walk unsupervised like that.”

“Indeed I had,” Emma said cheerfully, trying now to spite him at the implication behind his words.

“I will admit your Mr. Cassidy is blessed with such happy manners as may ensure his making friends - whether he is capable of retaining them is less certain,” Killian all but growled in return, and Emma was unsure if he was trying to match her intensity or frighten her off. She was certain he would effectively do neither.

“He clearly has not retained your friendship,” Emma shot back. The choreography of the dance drew them close and she inhaled, suddenly feeling like the rest of the world had fallen away. “And what is with the inquiry about me and Mr. Cassidy, anyway? One would think you’d want to know more about me.”

“Perhaps I would,” Killian said, his ire from moments earlier all but draining.

She couldn’t be sure but…was that sadness that laced his words?

The music ended, and he bowed to her. Before she could get a word in edgewise, he had all but disappeared into the crowd, leaving Emma alone among a sea of people.

* * *

 

“And they suddenly an urgent business in town?” Emma asked again, her hair still curled from the ball the night before. “I don’t understand, he seemed so besotted with you last night and you danced together most of the night.”

“How is he even sober enough to take care of business in town?” Belle added. Though it was mainly to herself, Emma couldn’t help but repress the snicker.

“One of Zelena’s coachmen dropped this off for me this morning,” Mary said, unable to hide her sadness. “Read it if you like, I don’t mind…”

Emma scanned the words again, trying to gain some hidden meaning from it. But once again, Mr. Nolan and Mr. Jones had urgent business in town that they had to attend them. Zelena had gone with them in hopes of seeing Alice Jones again, who she hoped one day she might call a sister.

“That ungrateful and unfeeling little—” Emma started, but their mother’s shriek from the front of the house stopped her from saying anything. Both Emma and Mary rushed to her, wondering what could possibly be wrong now.

“Look! In the distance!” their mother cried happily. “It’s Mr. Herman coming up the lane! We may all be saved just yet!”

Mary and Emma shared a grin. Even if Mr. Nolan and Mr. Jones left unexpectedly, life still went on in all its up and downs. And it seemed like the world was finally on an upswing for the Nolan family.

Mr. Thomas Herman seemed somewhat bemused, yet his smile was fond as he gazed at Mrs. Blanchard. “I’d like to have an audience with Ella, please,” he said, puffing out his chest. “And Mr. Blanchard after, if he’s agreeable.”

“Why of course! Of course!” Mrs. Blanchard said, ushering Mary, Belle, and Emma into a nearby room where they could eavesdrop. Though, the boy’s bashful smile and his determination to keep one hand clasped firmly behind his back didn’t leave much to the imagination. “Chat away my dears!”

Poor Thomas barely even got to ask the question before Mrs. Blanchard came bursting back into the room, screaming and crying as she hugged her youngest daughter and then peppered kisses to Thomas’s face.

“Well, at least Thomas is a good man,” Emma said cheerfully to her two remaining sisters. “And not like that awful Mr. Jones.”

“Awful?” Belle asked skeptically. “Emma, do you even know him? We spoke about books at length last night, and he’s quite smart and perceptive.”

“You did? He willingly spoke to you?” Emma asked skeptically.

“He’s David’s best friend,” Mary said softly, her tone torn between fondness and sorrow. “There must be something good about him. After all, David doesn’t give his friendship to just anyone.”

“No, but he has Zelena for a sister,” Emma muttered.

“That’s not his fault!” Mary protested. “And she’s not…the worst person I’ve ever met.”

“No, I agree. Save that title for Mr. Jones. I’ll make him a sash that reads it,” Emma said hotly.

She could see her sister’s eyes glimmering with exasperation and affection, but she knew, based on his behavior at the last two balls and what he had done to Neal, that Killian Jones was not a man to be trusted or even liked all that much.

* * *

 

“They say the lights were on in Misthaven Manor the other night,” Granny Lucas said from where she was sewing with Mrs. Blanchard. Several months had passed since Mr. Nolan’s departure. Winter had come and gone and now the fresh tendrils of spring were poking through the trees.

“We’ve not heard a word from Mr. Nolan since he left for town, and he did not tell Mary that he was going. She had to hear it from that awful sister of his,” Mrs. Blanchard harrumphed. “So I do not care one way or the other if the master of Misthaven Manor is back.

“No, no, no,” Granny Lucas said. “It’s that Killian Jones. We saw one of his servents buying tablecloths in town. He’s here with some friend or other.”

Mrs. Blanchard let out a noise akin to curiosity and Emma groaned. She didn’t want to be the one that her mother would send to find out what was going on. That led to colds or something worse. But with Ella needing to be in her best always in case Thomas decided to call, and Mary still moping over David’s departure, Emma knew her mother would probably ask her to go.

“Emma, dear!”

Emma had to suppress a groan. “Yes, mother?”

“Come take this loaf of bread to Misthaven Manor,” her mother said with a too sweet tone. “Granny Lucas says that Mr. Jones has come to our village for a bit and I doubt his servants have had a full day to cook a loaf yet. Be a dear, won’t you?”

“Yes, Mama,” Emma said, trying not to complain. “Shall I take the carriage or shall I walk?” she asked, trying to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

“The carriage, my dear, it’s only a short visit after all.”

Sometimes the universe could grant her some favors after all, it seemed.

Emma rode along in the carriage, grateful for when it stopped in front of Misthaven Manor. She raised her hand to knock on the door when it opened, revealing Mr. Jones and a companion she had not met before.

Emma and Killian’s mouth both opened in shock, but Killian seemed to get his wits together first, shaking his head. “Good afternoon, Miss Blanchard,” he greeted courteously before bowing. “Miss Emma Blanchard, this is my friend, Colonel Smee.”

“William Smee, how do you do?” the man asked, bowing before her. He was bearded and somewhat portly but he had a kind air about him. “Killian was just about to show me ‘round the garden. He wanted to see if I had the eye for flowers.” Conspiratorially, his voice dropped to a whisper, “To tell you the truth, I don’t know much about flowers, but he’s been brooding so much I’d like to get him out of the house. Care to join us?”

Emma still hadn’t quite regained her wits. Handing the bread basket off to a servant, she knew it would be bad form if she refused and a slight against a man who hadn’t really done all that much to deserve it. “All right,” she said.

“I want to go to the park near the market,” Mr. Jones said abruptly. “There’s a stone bridge there that the locals are complaining is in need of replacement, but I don’t quite see it. Plus, I think it would look nice in David’s garden here.”

Smee just shrugged cheerfully as Emma stared off after Killian as he made his way toward the carriage.

“He’s really quite friendly, miss, once you get to know him,” Smee told her kindly, helping her up into the carriage.

“I seem to recall when a dance was offered but I was shunned almost immediately,” Emma said wryly, crossing her arms. “Since then, he seems determined not to know anyone!”

“It was the first time I was there,” Killian muttered, trying to defend myself. “I am not so fortunate as you to make friends wherever I go.”

“Or like Neal Cassidy,” Emma muttered, looking at the ground.

Both Killian and Smee looked sharply at her. The surprise must’ve shown on her face, for theirs soon relaxed into a more neutral expression. Once they arrived, Killian looked at Smee and Emma, “I’m going to the bridge,” he growled.

“You’ll have to forgive him,” Smee said kindly, helping Emma out of the carriage. “He’s had a lot on his mind lately. He’s recently helped a friend escape a bad match and his friend is still heartbroken. He’s just worried about his friend and worry often can sour his attittude. I’ve seen him like this with his sister.”

Emma straightened her posture, head tilted in curiosity. “Oh!” she exclaimed softly as she and Mr. Smee began walking together. “That must be Alice, right? I’ve heard Mr. Jones mention her.” And Zelena as Mr. Nolan’s possible wife, she thought sourly.

“Yes,” Mr. Smee said jovially. “Alice Jones. Nineteen and smart as a whip. But she got into some trouble some years back, and I suppose this business with his friend has just reminded him of that.” Still, there was something in his tone that suggested Mr. Smee knew more than what he was sharing.

“What happened with his friend?” Emma encouraged curiously, wanting to know more about the elusive Mr. Killian Jones.

Mr. Smee seemed glad to be moving the topic away from Alice and added in a hushed whisper, “Well, Killian’s friend was very besotted with a young woman. Attractive enough, but the match was no good.” His tone changed. “She didn’t seem to care that much for him, and Killian knew he couldn’t let a gentle soul get his heartbroken. It’s a shame that, I always thought the man a decent sort and a good judge of character.”

“And what is the man’s name?” Emma asked curiously, surprised she hadn’t heard more about this sooner.

“David Nolan.”

_Mary!_

Emma excused herself quietly before racing off to a nearby tree, heart pounding against her chest. Oh, that demon of a man had broken up her sister and the love of her life, possibly forever! And why? Because Mary was hesitant about putting her feelings on display for the world to see?

She turned around to give Killian Jones a piece of her mind to find him already standing there.

“Miss Emma,” he started, his voice strangled. The first drops of rain began to fall. “I have struggled in vain but I can bear it no longer. The past months have been a torment... I came to Misthaven Manor with the single object of seeing you...I had to see you...” He seemed to be talking in a fervor, though whether he was speaking to himself or to her she had no idea anymore.

“I must admit, our ranks are different and your father is not nearly as established as anyone would’ve hoped for me,” Killian babbled, and Emma felt herself grow angrier.

What exactly was he trying to get across by insulting her and her family?

“But I am willing to put all those things aside…and ask you for your hand in marriage,” Killian said breathlessly.

“What?” Emma asked, surprised at how many octaves her voice had risen on the question alone.

“I love you,” Killian murmured. “Most ardently.”

Emma blinked in surprise, this time managing not to drop her jaw in surprise. “I…can appreciate what a struggle you must have gone through to even consider asking me this,” she said, trying to keep her voice calm. “And…I have never meant for you to feel such distress, at least where I am concerned.”

Killian’s demeanor fell. “Are you rejecting me.”

“I am.”

He began to grow tense and agitated. “Are you laughing at me?”

“Never,” Emma promised.

“May I ask why…?” Killian asked, his voice seeming to break on the question. Emma looked up sharply at him. Did he not think that this would be a possibility?

“Well, our circumstances and my father’s rank in society,” she started wryly. Seriously, she looked up at him. “But I’ve other reasons, you know I have! David and Mary, just to begin with! How could you ruin the happiness, perhaps forever, of my sister and best friend?”

“I believed your sister indifferent to him!” Killian shot back. “I watched their interactions for months, scanning for some sign and I came to the conclusion that she felt stronger for David than he felt for her! So I said he should end it. He agreed with my conclusion.”

“Mary doesn’t wear her heart on her sleeve because she’s shy and wasn’t ready to have the town gossiping and speculating on her feelings on David! She cared for David deeply in her own way, and to rip them apart from each other was just an act of cruelty!” Emma shot back. Killian looked well and truly shocked at this, as if it was something he had not rightly considered before. Emma began to shake. “Did you tell him she was after his fortune?”

“Of course not!” Jones proclaimed. “I wouldn’t do her the dishonor! Though, it was suggested by your mother and advantageous marriage was needed, and the propriety at times shown by your mother and Ella suggested that they would be ruinous to David!”

He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath before opening again. “Though I must admit, I should exclude you and your sister Mary from that horrid accusation…I could just not bare to see David in a life without love.”

“And what about Mr. Cassidy?” Emma demanded after a moment of silence.

“Mr. Cassidy?” Killian repeated in confusion. “What does any of this have to do with Mr. Cassidy?”

“He told me of his misfortunes—” Emma started.

“Misfortunes?” Killian practically spat on the ground. “Yes, his misfortunes have been very great indeed. Forgive me for not prostrating myself at his feet to beg for his forgiveness.”

“You continue to mock him!” Emma cried. “A man whom you have hurt, and yet you mock him endlessly!”

“Can you expect me to shallow more pity on a man who consorts with the lowest of the low?” Killian snarled, realizing a minute too late that Emma considered him a friend, and that his words may not be perceived the way he had hoped.

“And those are the words of a gentleman? From the first moment I met you, your arrogance and conceit, your selfish distain of the feelings of others, made me realize that you were the last man in the world I could ever be prevailed upon to marry,” Emma declared, standing up straight so that she was eye to eye with Killian.

Killian leaned in for a moment before turning around and stalking off in the other direction. He growled something at Smee as he passed, who only looked back sadly at Emma.

* * *

 

Mr. Jones came to the door the next day, looking somber and properly chastened. “I do not wish to renew my sentiments from yesterday,” he murmured when she opened it, eyes blazing and ready for a battle.

The gall of it all, really, for him to show up at her house the day after she rejected him!

 “I merely wish to give you this letter, and hope that the next time we meet you may consider me as more of a friend to you.” He placed the letter on the table and turned away.

He walked down the steps and back to where his horse was waiting, yet he stopped at the foot of the stairs. “Please. If you feel you can, tell Mary that I am sorry for the hurt I have caused her. I never meant to…I was only trying to protect my friend.” Then without another word, he mounted his horse and set off.

Emma’s heart all but leapt out of her chest, and she ran down the stairs at first, letter clutched in hand to go after him. Confused, even, by this sentiment, she sat down on the front step and began reading the letter Killian Jones and had so immediately trust into her hands.

> _My dearest Emma,_
> 
> _I can understand how my marriage proposal was received, especially upon the realization of your first impressions of me. However, I would like to clear up what I can, and I hope that you will understand that I truly have only done what I thought was best. For the charge against your sister, I truly was considering the welfare of my friend. While snide and somewhat pernicious, I did trust Zelena’s judgement, especially where matters of the heart were concerned. That, plus the troubling talk of money from your parents made me to assume less of Mary, that she really was playing with David’s feelings and could not be trusted._
> 
> _His face lights up when he speaks of Mary, and I could not bare the heartache he would endure if he married for anything less than love. It made me angry to see my friend used and, in my haste, I had them separated. I should’ve gotten to know your sister first, but my first impression of her seemed so sure that I thought I knew what was true in her heart. For that I am sorrier than you could ever know._
> 
> _As for the second matter, you know of my history with Neal. While I do not know much about his life before the militia, his regiment came up north where my sister and I were on holiday. He charmed her enough and soon Alice declared herself to be in love with him. It seemed so sudden, so I asked Neal and Alice to wait three months before I made my decision to give my blessing. I thought if she truly knew her heart then it wouldn’t have been so bad and she swore to me she would wait as long as it took._
> 
> _Neal could wait three weeks. He snuck into our house in the middle of the night, pleading for Alice to come away with him. He said they would elope and that when he was made admiral, she would no longer be a fallen woman. When Alice asked how they would live until then, Neal said her inheritance would be more than enough for them to live on. My sister, not knowing better, went with him. I was lucky to catch up with them before it was too late._
> 
> _I sent him away with a sum of ten thousand pounds, just to get him away from her with his promise that he would never come back. He squandered it away within a matter of weeks. He came back and demanded more money, an exchange for his silence, he said about how Alice almost ran away with him. I reminded him that I could just as easily ruin his reputation by declaring him a scoundrel and a blaggard to the world, but he said my sister’s inheritance was more than enough to buy his silence._
> 
> _Alice, upon hearing Neal’s voice, thought he had come back for her. He snidely told her that he was only interested inheritance, and that she was a stupid, foolish girl that he could never love.  She was only fifteen years old. I-_

“Emma?” Mary gently wiped her sister’s tears away and wrapped an arm around her. Emma tore her tearstained eyes away from the paper, unable to finish reading the rest.“Are you all right? What’s that?”

“I have to go!” she choked out.

Getting up as fast as she could, she raced to town, finding the pub where Neal said he liked to go and think. Scanning the crowd, she spotted the man and waved toward him urgently. “I need to speak with you!” she said breathlessly.

“All right,” Neal replied, his brow furrowed with worry. “Let’s go to the park. A walk along the river will surely settle what’s troubling you so.”

How could this be the same man that Killian Jones described in his story? That wasn’t her Neal…it couldn’t be!

He’s changed, Emma tried to tell herself over and over as they walked toward the park. He offered her his arm and she took it, trying to collect her words together. “Emma, you seem so troubled, and I’ve never seen you this quiet,” he said. “Please explain to me what’s wrong.”

“I know about Alice,” she said, looking up at Neal. He stopped short and her arm slipped from his, the two were staring and facing each other, the setting sun illuminating the river beside them.

“Well that’s in the past,” Neal said, trying to brush it off. “She was just a silly and stupid girl who misunderstood—”

“You tricked her,” Emma replied, taking a step back as Neal took a step forward.

“You have to understand, Emma,” Neal responded. She could see his mind whirring, figuring out how he would convince her of his story. “I was starving, and I knew I could grow to love her someday. Besides, men marry for money all the time. I would be safe and comfortable, and she could direct a house. It would’ve all been fine in the end!”

“You would’ve ruined her by eloping!” Emma said, crossing her arms. “You only cared for her money and cared so little for her reputation that you would’ve ended her, just to see yourself cared for?”

“Emma, that’s in the past, there’s no need to talk about it anymore,” Neal said. “Come on, let’s keep walking, it’ll do your mind some good.”

“No!” Emma retorted, her head held high. Neal took another step toward her and she began to run. She tripped and tumbled down the bank, her leg getting sliced by a fallen tree branch and taking her garter with it, but she kept on running back home.

But she failed to see Neal pick up her torn garter as she ran.

* * *

 

“Emma, are you okay?” Belle asked worriedly when Emma came home. “Come, let’s get you into the bath. Mary quickly washed her, and Emma quietly told the story of what happened by the river with Neal as they sat by Emma’s bed.

“You shouldn’t have gone alone!” Mary fretted, gently brushing Emma’s hair. The moon now hung brightly in the sky and Emma sighed, burying her face in her hands. Her sister hugged her tightly. “It’ll be okay. It’s over now and you don’t ever have to speak to him again if you don’t want to.”

A knock sounded at the door, surprising all three sisters. The whole family went to investigate, and saw young Thomas Herman standing there. “I’m sorry for the late hour, but I need to speak to Ashley alone please.”

“Everyone leave…” Mrs. Blanchard said nervously, and for once she didn’t seem too keen to eavesdrop.

Emma went back up to her room, just wanting to forget the whole day had ever happened. She was nearly asleep when her sister threw the door open.

“Harlot!” Ella screeched. “How dare you sleep around with Neal Cassidy before you’re wed! Now we’re all ruined, thanks to you!”

“What?” Emma demanded. “How dare you call me that! I’ve done nothing of the sort!”

“Don’t lie to me!” Ella hissed. “He has your garter! You went on a nighttime stroll with him and he said he took your virtue under the bridge in the park!” Ella stalked up to her sister and slapped her in the face. “Thomas broke off his engagement because he doesn’t want someone like me ruining his reputation!”

“But I—” Emma started, the fight draining out of her. It had only been a few hours since she left Neal. Had Neal’s story of what had happened already reached the town? Her father was not so powerful as Mr. Jones.

“I hate you!” Ella screamed tearfully. “I never want to speak to you again!”

* * *

 

“Emma! Emma!” Ruby’s footsteps clattered up the stairs, but Emma barely wanted to lift her head. If anything, she burrowed more into the blanket, so she wouldn’t have to look at her friend. It had been days since Thomas showed up, and she had barely moved since then. “Emma! Get up!” she exclaimed, throwing back the covers. “You need to get dressed and come to market immediately.”

“I will do no such thing, I’m a harlot, or haven’t you forgotten?” Emma said, trying to pull the covers back in vain. When Ruby wouldn’t give them back, Emma just rolled over and buried her face back in her pillow. “I can’t go back out there. I’ll just be reminded of how I ruined my entire family.”

“You think I’d make you face that if it wasn’t important?” Ruby demanded, shaking Emma’s shoulder. “Mr. Jones found Neal! He’s fighting a duel for your honor at the stroke of noon!”

Emma shot up, looking at Ruby with wild eyes. “Killian Jones?” she asked, blinking owlishly. “I…I thought he…after I rejected him that he wouldn’t…” She immediately sprinted to the basin in her room and tried to freshen up her face.

Behind her, Ruby was gathering her clothes together to make her look presentable. “Killian was in town when it all happened. When word got to him about what had happened, he rushed straight back.”

“Goodness, what’s all this commotion?” Mary asked, coming into Emma’s room. “Emma: you’re up!”

“Yes, Mr. Jones found Neal Cassidy and is dueling him for her honor!” Ruby explained quickly, helping Emma tie up her corset. “Help me get her ready!”

“Wait, let me tell Mama!” Mary exclaimed, rushing back out of the room and running back down the stairs.

It wasn’t long before the other two Blanchard siblings and Emma’s mother were helping Emma clean herself up, removing the dark circles around her eyes and all in all screaming and shrieking at each other with the first sounds of life and joy the house had heard since Thomas had walked out a few days prior.

“Take the coach! Take the coach!” Mrs. Blanchard called over the ominous rumble of thunder. “Time is of the absolute essence.”

Emma picked up the skirt of her dress and rushed into the carriage, Ruby hot on her heels.

“To the park outside the center of town! The one just along the river! Make haste!” Ruby hollered up to the driver. The door to the carriage hadn’t even closed before they took off down the road.

 _The park,_ Emma thought, her heart nearly breaking in two. It was the place where Neal had told his “sad” tale regarding Killian Jones, and the very same place where the latter had proposed, told her that he loved her most ardently, and she had denied him.

And he still was going to fight Neal for her honor?

Emma bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, willing the carriage to go faster. God, had she really been that wrong about him? He had no stakes in her life, and yet his own reputation and that of his sister’s could be ruined forever.

Oh, how wrong she had been about him! And worse yet, how wrong she had been about her own feelings! He was much smarter than she could’ve ever given him credit for, and he was right when he had said that they were two sides of the same coin.

Oh, they were indeed, recklessly giving their life and happiness for those they cared about.

And she cared about Killian Jones.

She _loved_ Killian Jones.

Not only for this, but for his fierce loyalty to his friends, the tenderness and affection with which he spoke about his sister, and even his stubbornness and guarded nature. She could see, now that she finally was willing to accept that he was not the haughty man she thought he was, how loving and passionate a soul Killian Jones could be.

She couldn’t let him die for her sake.

She was nearly jolted from her seat when the carriage came to an abrupt stop, but she knew what that meant. Throwing the carriage door open, she ran through the mud to where Killian and Neal were both conferring with their seconds. As she ran, the rain began to fall from the sky, soaking her dress and certainly making her journey that much more difficult but she would not be deterred.

“Killian!” she called. Both men looked up sharply. Neal’s surprise quickly changed into anger while Killian’s took to worry. She grabbed Killian’s hands and tried to wrestle the gun from them. “You don’t need to do this.”

“It’s either me or your father, love, and I remember Belle worrying that he is not as sharp as he used to be. I will not leave you and your family homeless and destitute,” Killian said resolutely, but still gently taking her hands off the gun. “Besides, who’s to say that he didn’t do this to punish me for telling you about him anyway.”

“But your reputation—”

“I care very little for my own reputation.”

“But Alice—”

“I finished the papers this morning making sure my sister is well taken care of,” Killian replied, double checking his pistol was loaded. “And if this somehow ruins my reputation then my sister has enough of an inheritance that she may win the affections of a man who cares more for riches than town gossip.”

“But I was wrong about you!”

“You weren’t wrong,” Killian murmured, signing a paper that most presumably was his medical wishes or his will. “Perhaps I was a pompous, uptight arse, and I did wrong by your sister and David. Allow me to make amends.”

“This is already enough, it is I who should be making amends with you!” Emma protested.

“Emma,” Killian said with all the tenderness any human could muster into their voice. “You must know…surely you must know…I believe you are my happy ending. Your coming here has taught me to hope as I had scarcely allowed myself before. If your feelings are still what they were last the last time we were here, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes are unchanged, but one word from you will silence me forever.”

Emma stood there, slack jawed for a moment, her hair now plastered to her face from the rain. She was silent for just a moment too long, as Killian stepped back, making sure to give her the distance he thought she needed. Tears formed in her eyes as she added, “You’re throwing away your life for me!”

“If you have a future with a man who you love and who loves you as deeply as you deserve to be loved, then that’s enough for me,” he told her firmly, turning around to start to walk to Neal.

“But that’s not enough for me!”

For the first time, Killian’s calmness seemed to falter. Hesitantly, he reached out to cup her cheek and she leaned into it, desperately holding his hand there with both of hers.

“I-it won’t be enough,” she sobbed, unable to tell what was the rain and what was her tears. “Because it’s not you…” Killian took a sharp intake of breath, eyebrows shooting up in surprise, but nodded to let her continue at whatever pace she felt she could. “Killian, you have bewitched me body and soul and I love…I love…I love you. And never wish to be parted from you from this day on.”

“And so you shall not,” Killian promised softly. He untangled their hands to take a ring off his neck and Emma’s eyes widened. “Calm down, Emma, I’m not proposing,” he chuckled softly. “This was my brother Liam’s ring, and I hold it close to my heart every day for safe keeping. Will you keep my heart safe, Emma?”

Emma nodded, swiping at her eyes before she put the ring around her neck.

“Oh, for goodness sakes, Jones! Let’s get on with it!” Neal called.

 Killian threw a withering scowl over his shoulder before he took Emma’s hands once more. Bringing them to his lips, he kissed them gently. Then he turned around, nodded at Ruby, and squared his shoulders.

Ruby rushed over to Emma and gently pulled her back. “Come on, Emma,” she murmured, guiding her away. “You won’t want to see this.”

“I shall move back, but don’t tell me what to do!” Emma shot back angrily, holding Killian’s ring tightly in her first.

“It’s all right, Emma,” another voice said. Emma turned and saw David Nolan approach her with a bashful but gentle smile on his face. “When Killian came and explained everything about Mary and what Zelena had said and what Neal had done I…he asked me to be his second and I agreed.” He gently drew his arm around Emma and guided her a little further up to a tree that would offer them shelter. “So you can have deniability,” he murmured before going back down to the dueling ground.

Both David and another man, Neal’s second, Emma supposed, spoke to Dr. Whale. Both men shook hands with the doctor and David walked back to Killian. The two men’s heads were bent low and they were murmuring intently.

“Emma, you’re shaking,” Ruby said worriedly, taking Emma’s hand in her own. She squeezed as tightly as she could, watching the men line up back to back. The two women began counting the paces together as they began to walk.

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven—_

On pace seven, Neal turned around and fired at Killian. Emma was not sure what noise left her throat as Killian crumpled, but she was surprised to see Neal clutching his side and crumpling to the ground as well. Tearing away from Ruby, Emma rushed back to the dueling grounds and placed Killian’s head in her lap.

He seemed quite still for just a moment too long, until his eyes fluttered open. “Tis merely a scratch, love,” he said weakly, opening his eyes. He let out a low groan as he tried to move. “Perhaps deeper than a scratch than I thought…”

“You are not dying here today; do you understand me?” Emma demanded, pushing his hair from his face.

“I’ll try, love…”

“He needs to be brought inside at once,” Whale said.

“Let’s bring him to my home, our carriage isn’t that far,” Emma said breathlessly, looking in between David and Doctor Whale.

“Henry!” Whale barked to his apprentice. The boy immediately rushed over, eyes bright with he willingness to help. “Help Mr. Nolan get Mr. Jones into Ms. Blanchard’s home. I will do what I can for Mr. Cassidy out here and either meet your there or send Dr. Hyde to the Blanchard residence within the hour.”

“What must be done?” the young boy asked.

“The bullet is lodged in his hip and needs to be extracted,” Whale said urgently. “Keep pressure on his side until you get there, but do not start the extraction until he has been placed on clean sheets and your tools have been cleaned. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir!” Henry said. The boy didn’t seem to be much older than ten, and at another time Emma would’ve doubted what she saw of the boy.

And then she looked down at Killian Jones and the weak smile he gave her before his eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

 

Killian’s head pounded, and his side hurt like the devil when he next awoke. Not recognizing the surroundings or bed which he now currently resided in, he could only assume that he was now in Emma’s home.

The lovely lady herself, her golden head of hair resting by his injured hip only confirmed this.

The door opened to reveal Belle, and he grinned at the bookish Blanchard sister. “Hello,” he murmured softly, careful not to wake Emma. “I’m sorry to intrude like this…how long have I been here, exactly?”

“About five days now. Figures that you should be injured in some grandiose attempt to win my sister over,” Belle snorted, placing a cup of water by his bedside. Her stern expression was only kept for a moment before she grinned. “Thank you, Killian, for all you have done for our family.”

“I was worried I’d made things worse for a minute there,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair. “After what he did to Alice—” He stopped, realizing his sister had probably not heard from them in days. “Alice! She must be worried sick!”

“She is, but luckily she is easily distractible,” Belle said fondly. “She’s in the other room. David went to fetch her after the doctor said you’d be in the clear. We did not think you’d be asleep so long so she and Emma have been fussing over you every minute possible, unless Ella or I could whisk her away. Would you like to see her?”

He didn’t have to say yes before the door flew open and his arms were full of his baby sister. “Hello, starfish,” he murmured into her hair, his arms tightening around her as she began to tremble. “I’m sorry I scared you so.”

He opened his eyes to see Emma sitting up and smiling fondly back at him. “I’m all right now, my love,” he told them both.

“Brother, Emma is just as wonderful as you made her out to be!” Alice chirped, pulling back once she realized Emma was also awake. “Though she refuses to play piano, though I suspect she is far too modest.”

“For the last time Alice,” Emma said with an exasperated laugh, and the sound filled Killian’s heart with joy to see the two most important people in his life getting along. “It is not modesty that says I cannot play, I truly am not as gifted as you are. I saw you playing with Belle the other day, it was quite beautiful.”

“But Brother says you play so well!” Alice insisted. Turning to Killian, she crossed her arms.

“I said quite well,” Killian mumbled, blushing as he ducked his head.

“Ah, so I see you have not been over esteeming me in Alice’s eyes,” Emma teased. “Quite well is not very well. I am satisfied.” She smiled at him, and Killian felt like he’d been warmed by the sun itself.

“He’s only been awake ten minutes and you’re already tormenting him?” David asked, opening the door. “Your mother sent me to fetch you both for breakfast, and she will not have you take in here another day, Emma.”

Emma rolled her eyes and gave Killian another smile before heading downstairs. Alice threw her arms around Killian one last time, kissed his cheek and dashed after Emma. He couldn’t help but smile. He knew that his sister and Emma would get along well, and while he had hoped to be there to facilitate it somewhat, there was something healing about seeing them absolutely adore one another.

David came over and pulled up the chair that Emma had been previously occupying. “How are you feeling?” he asked, taking over Killian’s form worriedly. “The doctor taught Belle and Emma how to change your bandages and Belle said your wound had looked better last she checked, but you had been out quite a while…”

“It smarts some, but I suspect I shall recover sooner rather than later.”

“I have to ask, when did you become so friendly with Belle?” David asked curiously. “She spoke of you fondly, almost right when we got here.”

“At the ball at Misthaven,” Killian said. “I complimented her piano playing. She said that I wasn’t nearly as much of a brute as Emma made me out to be, and we got to talking…she apologized for their mother’s behavior and tried to explain though I don’t think I was as ready to listen then.”

“Because of Emma’s preference for Neal,” David guessed.

“Thankfully, that oaf was not as deadly as he hoped his aim would be by cheating,” Killian harrumphed. “Speaking of the bastard, what happened to him?”

“You were both wounded, but because he had broken the rules first, it was considered his loss. And a stain on his honor.  He’s gone into hiding, but not before word got around about the duel and his cowardly actions. People so far have assumed on their own that Neal had also been lying about Emma as well. Honorable men with nothing to hide don’t cheat at duels, after all,” David said, clapping his friend’s shoulder. “Especially when the principled and esteemed Killian Jones had come to the woman’s defense.”

“Oh, I’m sure she’ll love that, everyone talking about how I heroically saved her,” Killian groaned, rolling his eyes playfully. Looking slyly at his friend, he added, “Speaking of Blanchard women, how is Miss Mary?” David turned pink and Killian roared with laughter before clutching at his side. “Oh, blast, I’ll need to take it easy a few more days, won’t I?” Killian grunted.

“You’ll live, unfortunately,” David chuckled, though the remnant of the blush still lingered in his cheeks.

“Good, because I need you to do one more favor for me.”

* * *

 

“Is Mr. Jones all right?” Ella asked Emma shyly when she came back from the market. Emma’s eyes widened. It was the first time since Thomas had walked away from their proposal weeks ago that her sister had even spoken to her, let alone with a smile.

“Yes, he’s doing all right now,” Emma stammered. “I…how are you doing?”

Ella sighed. “I am still angry at Thomas, but also, I understand why…I just…thought he loved me more than what other people thought.” She looked down at the floor. “I’m sorry I took it out on you. I…I actually did believe what Neal said at first. I thought you fancied him…so…”

Emma hugged her sister tightly. She tried to poor all her understanding and love into the hug so that her sister would no longer feel distressed by the tension that had existed between them. “I love you, Ella,” she told her sister softly.

“I love you too, Emma,” Ella murmured in reply.

“Oh good lord!” Mrs. Blanchard shrieked. “Mr. Nolan is bringing Mr. Herman up the path! They seem to be chatting!”

“What?” Ella gasped breathlessly.

The door to Killian’s room was open. Emma exchanged a look with the bed-ridden man, who only smiled serenely at her. Her heart was full to burst, she was sure that Killian had somehow arranged for all of this.

Slinking into his room, Emma tucked the blankets around him under the guise of doing something while her family shrieked and panicked. “You’re supposed to be resting,” she told him affectionately. “Not meddling like an old gossip.”

“I haven’t done a thing,” Killian told her, a spark of mischief gleaming in his eyes. Unable to help herself, Emma ran her fingers through his hair and he closed his eyes contentedly, leaning into the touch.

Before long, half the family was crowded in Killian’s room. It was the closest room to the parlor where they could eavesdrop without being heard too loudly. Emma sat on the edge of Killian’s bed while the rest of the family had their ears pressed to the wall.

Killian took Emma’s hand and gently run her fingers over the knuckles. His thumb stopped for a moment on her ring finger before it resumed its motion.

“He’s renewed his proposal!” Mrs. Blanchard shrieked.

“He still has to get my permission,” Mr. Blanchard growled low in his throat, hardly impressed with the bravery Mr. Herman had shown by coming back at all. The family pressed out leaving Emma and Killian alone.

“Do you think you could help me up, Emma?” Killian murmured. Emma rushed to his side and let him lean on her as a support.

When he dipped his head to rest gently on hers, she told him with some amusement, “Nearly dying has made you much more affectionate.” For a moment she closed her eyes and pressed her cheek to his shoulder before helping him out into the drawing room.

“Papa, please?” Ella was pleading. “I love him, and he came back!”

“I…” Mr. Blanchard was hardly immune to the piteous pleading of his wife and daughters. “Oh, very well, Mr. Herman,” he growled lowly. “Follow me to my study.”

“When Mr. Herman is done, may I speak with you, sir?” Mr. Nolan asked boldly. All eyes turned to him and he added, “I wish to marry Mary. And would like to do so with the soonest approval possible!”

“Two proposals in one day?” Mrs. Blanchard sputtered. “Oh, goodness me, my nerves may overtake me with the excitement!”

“I hate to overtake you with your excitement, ma’am,” Killian said, and Emma’s eyes fluttered up to him, surprised by his actions. “But after you see Mr. Nolan, I would like to speak with you too.” Their eyes met and she already knew what he was going to say.

“Yes,” she said simply, pressing her forehead to his.

“I think I’ve set a record for the most marriage proposals received in one household in a day,” Mr. Blanchard said amusedly, but Emma could see tears prickling in the corner of her father’s eyes.

* * *

 

“Mrs. Jones, just what are you doing? The amused lilt of her husband’s voice carried across the entrance to the parlor. Warm arms wrapped around her which she gladly curled into. Killian left a whiskery kiss to her cheek and she smiled up at him.

Oh, if Mary could see them now, she would laugh!

 “Oh, nothing, Mr. Jones, I am deciding if the decorations are festive enough for the winter season. I should have put Alice in charge, but she was painting so serenely, and I didn’t want to disturb her,” Emma said with a happy sigh.

Killian was silent for a few moments, just rocking back and forth. “Having you here and happy is the greatest gift any man could want. And that’s all the festivity I need,” he murmured in her ear, dipping his head to gently press his forehead against the side of her head.  

“Then you have gotten your heart’s desire and then some,” Emma promised softly, turning to kiss him sweetly.


End file.
